


Looking for the Right One

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's been dragged shopping to help his friend Stoffel find a suit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for the Right One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



“I can’t believe they’re finally getting married!” Stoffel squeals.  His friend Jo just nods in agreement, he doesn’t know the people that are getting married nor is he invited to the wedding.  Jo’s not entirely sure why he agreed to come shopping with Stoffel, his fashion sense is more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of thing, and although he does have a suit that fits him very well, his dad picked it for him.

An hour later they’re in yet another shop, trying on even more suits to which Jo’s trying to be critical about but it’s hard to tell if they’re good or not since everything looks good on Stoffel.  Stoffel rolls his eyes everytime Jo says that it looks good and Jo just shrugs, he’s not sure what Stoffel was expecting from him.  

They’re wandering around town looking for another shop that sells suits when there’s someone screaming Stoffel’s name and Jo turns round to see a small blond man, similar height to Stoffel with quite a few tattoos, running towards them.  There’s a big hug and they’re chatting away about the wedding, this guy’s obviously invited too.  Or is he the groom?

Jo’s trying not to look irritated but failing, and Stoffel apologises before introducing him to his friend Kevin.  Kevin then introduces them both to his friend Marcus who has been just awkwardly hanging back while all the screaming and hugging had been going on.  There’s awkward handshakes and then Kevin’s leading Stoffel to a place that’s apparently ‘the best for suits’.  Jo and Marcus are just left to trail behind like puppies carefully following their masters in unfamiliar places.

They end up at a seriously fancy suit shop, the kind where they offer you tea and biscuits, and where you could imagine spies get their suits from.  Marcus fills him in on the wedding, it’s not Kevin getting married but a guy that both Stoffel and Kevin work with.  Jo’s relieved that he’s got good company from Marcus who’s so easy to talk to, as it’s made all of this much more bearable.

Marcus is telling him all about his job as a physical trainer and how he plays for his local ice-hockey team.  Jo’s enthralled by his soft voice and how friendly he is and it’s not until he hears Stoffel coughing in a completely unsubtle manner that he realises they’ve been waiting for them to give their opinion on the suits that they’re wearing.

“See you’ve found something better to look at,” Kevin snipes and Jo’s not sure if it’s directed at him or Marcus.

Both Jo and Marcus mutter an apology as Stoffel stares at Kevin with a look that says ‘why are we friends with you?’

“If you two want to get some food we’re going to be a little...” Stoffel looks at Kevin fussing with the suit, “...a lot longer”.

Jo looks at Marcus who nods and they both shuffle out of the shop as Kevin glares at them.  Even though it’s raining, both of them are smiling as they scurry down the street to a little cafe that does good food.

It’s a cosy place with lots of tables crammed into a small area but the most amazing array of home baking.  The table is not really big enough for the two of them both to fit their legs under and Jo keeps accidentally kicking Marcus with his huge feet.  He’s trying not to make a big deal of it but Jo feels self-conscious.  Also it’s pleasurable to have Marcus’ leg rub against his, he’s trying to drink his coffee without staring at him but there’s something hypnotic about the way he eats his cake.  The way his adam’s apple bobs each time he takes a sip of his hot chocolate and how he looks when he gets a bit of cream on his nose... Jo just wants to kiss it off.

In the end he decides to use a napkin to wipe it off and it still feels like he’s flirting.  Badly.  He’s about to excuse himself so that he can get a grip when he feels Marcus’ hand sliding up his thigh.  Jo’s sure that his face is a mixture of confusion and excitement and he can’t help but smile.

It’s been a long time since he’s had anyone interested in him and he knows if he doesn’t take his chance he’ll regret it and with that Jo’s leaving a tip, grabbing Marcus’ hand and dragging him to the toilets.

They’re barely in the door before Jo’s snapping the lock shut and pinning Marcus to the wall, kissing him passionately, their bodies pressed together in a dance of lust and need.  Each moan has Jo trying to find a way to make Marcus do it again, he’s moving his lips over every bit of exposed skin, nuzzling at his neck and grinding against him as he makes the most beautiful noises.

It’s all perfect until someone knocks on the door of the bathroom, startling them both back to reality.  Jo hears Elin, the cafe’s owner, saying “Jo, you’re one of my best customers but you’re going to have to take this elsewhere”.

Jo feels a flush of embarrassment creep over his body, like his whole body is blushing, but Marcus’ smile calms him down.  They slink out of the room, and as they leave Elin mutters something about ‘it’s always the quiet ones’.  Jo’s pretty sure she thinks of him as this awkward guy that never gets laid... which until today was a completely accurate picture.

The rain is still heavy and they run down the street back to the suit shop. The last thing Stoffel or Kevin expects to see when they finish trying on what feels like the hundredth suit is Jo and Marcus making out on the sofa, soaking wet, Jo’s fingers tangled in Marcus’ curls, fuzzy from the rain.  Stoffel stares for the longest time before saying to Kevin with a smirk, “looks like we might be able to wear these to another wedding”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
